


Daydreams

by FaultyParagon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Daydreaming, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Romance, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Lea likes to pretend sometimes- at least that way, he can forget that he's alone again, just for a little while. He just wants Isa back.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short piece I posted on my FF.net last year. Lea/Isa and Axel/Saix will always be my fave KH pair.

Daydreams

"This view is great, huh? Almost feels like we could conquer the world from here." He laughs, stretching his long, lanky arms high above his head before releasing the tension in his shoulders heavily. With a relieved sigh, he adds, "Not like we need to be involved in any more world-domination-schemes… you got that memorized, right?" A peaceful smile sits on his lips, eyes crinkled in joy, heart settled. "You could sit up here forever, just looking at the sky. No missions, no timings… just the sunset."

He isn't wrong. The sun, creeping below the edge of the distant horizon, has lit the world aflame with its brilliant orange-red glow. The shimmering water of the ocean surrounding the town glimmers, constantly fluctuating, ethereal in their shining waves. As he drags his eyes from the horizon farther up to above his head, the colours shift into vivid, creamy orange-tinted clouds and burning reds, until it fades behind him in a deep, soothing violet.

He runs his finger through his long, fiery red spikes. The view takes his breath away every time. He sighs again, contented- with an idle hand, he unwraps the sea-salt ice cream bar with well-practiced fingers and offers it to the space beside him. "Want a bite? I know you want some," he teases, keeping his eyes on the horizon.

"Eat your own ice cream, Lea," the other boy murmurs loftily, but Lea knows that his best friend is simply letting him enjoy the last sea-salt ice cream bar all by himself out of kindness.

"You sure?" he asks, waving the bar around tantalizingly. "You know you-"

And then, he jumps as the clocktower's bell strikes the hour behind him, startling him out of his daydream. Before he can stop himself, he turns his body around just enough to glare behind him at the swaying, formidable metal beast, clanging noisily.

In this state, he can see the empty space beside him. The familiar voice in his mind disappears, and the spell is broken.

With shaking fingers, he takes a hesitant bite of the ice cream bar- salty, yet sweet. It's just like he remembers from when he was a child- except for one thing, of course.

His eyes mist over. "You know you want some," he finishes in a whisper, voice hoarse as his mind's eye conjures up the perfect likeness of a young Isa seated beside him. Lea blinks. Now, it is Saix, dressed in his robes of nothingness, expression a perfect mask of hidden insanity.

He sees golden eyes instead of the striking, warm marine that he misses with all of his heart. They were the colour of the sky, the sea- of ice cream shared on innocent summer days spent frolicking in Radiant Garden.

His throat hitches, and he puts down the ice cream. He suddenly doesn't feel like eating it anymore- everyone he's always shared it with in the past has ended up saying goodbye, and he's always the one left behind. He's sick of being the one left behind.

The wind blows, pulling his hair in front of his face, and he can almost feel Isa's warm hands brushing it out of his eyes. The thought makes him tremble.

Lea stretches out a hand, opens his palms, furrows his brow. In a moment, his Keyblade materializes- all crimson fury and golden edges. It matches the sunset before his eyes, incredible and breathtaking, a power which he had never known he possessed.

And yet, compared to his memory of Isa's rare smiles, of the boy he's always wanted back… the sunset suddenly doesn't look so beautiful anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
